


New To The Smp

by BEE_ESEN



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEE_ESEN/pseuds/BEE_ESEN
Summary: wisp and time deo gets added to the dream smp what will happen will there be more warorwill three people fall in love again and will they stay with each otherorwill they be torn apart again
Relationships: Justin | TimeDeo & Kit | Wispexe, Justin | TimeDeo/TommyInnit, Kit | Wispexe & Time Deo (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	New To The Smp

Hi I'm Bee or more commonly known as ESEN this is a story about Timedeo x Wisp x Tommy don't like it don't read it


End file.
